


Lost in the Mail

by scarscarchurro



Series: Stan's and Rick's guide to Old Age [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Agender ford, But litte details, Emotions, Not that those things are ever really covered, Other, Platonic Relationships, Some swearing i believe, Stanchez is mentioned?, Trans Stan, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Stan has been thinking a lot about his ex recently causing him to feel down. Ford just wants their brother to be happy.





	Lost in the Mail

**Author's Note:**

> The title really has nothing at all to do with this. There may be lots of mistakes! I mostly write on my phone. There is more to this but I'll have to go into my tumblr... rewrite some things. But enjoy!

Rick Sanchez had been their Brother’s lover and best friend for years. Ford hated him. Ford hadn't even been there for the never ending break downs, weak moments, vent letters written out, but never sent. 

They knew their brother had been emotional that night and asked him down for some late night decaf tea.

They looked over at their brother and saw a greying old man hunched over the kitchen table rubbing at his hands. How long had Stan wanted to forget Rick? Ford found themself wondering. “Well that was an experience,” said Ford, with a soft grin on their face. 

“Why do we let the kids do that here?” His eyes were puffy, face red, and wet. 

Ford laughed and sat next to Stan. They placed a hand on their brother’s back. “That is rich coming from you.” 

Stan didn't even crack a smile, his eyes looked dark, and his mouth seemed to be a permanent frown. “I'm gonna… go to bed.” he rose from the chair and shuffled off to his room. 

Ford sat there staring at the path Their brother had taken out of the room. “Get some rest.”

****

“He didn't abandon you, Rick. You abandoned him.” Ford frowned, their shoulders hunched as they gripped the phone in their hand. “You left him because you couldn't face yourself! You drug him along with words of false hope and then left him! All he ever did was love you. All he ever did was want to spend time with you. Make you happy…” 

“You were both not in the best place, Rick, I wanted him to break up with you.” Ford inhaled deeply and frowned at the phone. “He cares about you. He loves you, and fuck that might not fix things, but… but Rick he is…” their face elongated 

“Everyone knows you don't care. Everyone knows Rick Sanchez is A’okay. Everything is Okay! And nothing anyone else says is IMPORTANT to Rick Sanchez.” they slammed the phone down after hanging up. They are breathing heavy and rubbing the bridge of their nose. 

“... was I ever important to anyone?” Ford jumped and turned around to face their brother, his face sunken, eyes glistening, and body held small. 

“I thought you went to bed…” Ford smiled a smile that didn't reach their eyes and shifted on their feet.

Stan walks over to his sibling and gives them a hug. “I… I just feel down.”

Ford silently wrapped their arms around their brother and let out a breath. “That man deserves an Oscar for believing his own acting.”

Stan gave a hollow laugh. “it got lost in the mail 30 years ago, and then got given to me for pretending to be okay!”

They both laugh a little, Stan bites his lower lip, and pulls back. “The thing he did to you, Stanley … the things he did to you. Why do you still want to help him?”

Stan looked into Ford’s eyes and gives a weak smile. “... Because I'm not him.” 

“He will never change, Stanley, You know that better than I do.” Ford gives Stan one more hug. 

Stanley’s hands cling to his sibling, he buried his head in their shoulder, and trembled. 

“I'm here, Stanley, I'm here.”


End file.
